


Spin the Bottle (Season 2)

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: at least i hope it's funny, awkward stuff, cute stuff, funny stuff, i kinda like to think i'm funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Well, Leah Merone did Season 3, someone else (can't remember the name) did Season 1, someone's gotta do Season 2. Well, here I am.AU where all of the characters I mention are in high school and not in danger of death. At Joey's annual slumber party, they decide to play Spin-the-Bottle (which the writer of this fanfic has actually never played). Some of this might be cute, some of this might be funny, some of this might be awkward.Oh, and Alison's a character in this as well, because why tf not?





	1. Of course, it's Joey's idea.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Obligatory Spin the Bottle Fic (Season 3 Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333757) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



It was Joey’s idea.

Of course it was. Everything they did that was ridiculous ended up being Joey’s idea. But they were stupid high schoolers, so they decided they’d get a pass on it. 

It was at Joey’s annual sleepover and they invited this, somewhat aloof, maybe shy, girl named Alison. 

Well, invite was the nicer way to put it. She sort of just showed up out of the blue. Joey had seen her around school every so often, but had never spoken to her. His mom just shoved her into the room in the middle of the sleepover, just as Joey was suggesting a game of “Spin-the-Bottle,” right after he finished a bottle of root beer. 

“Spin-the-Bottle?” Lauren asked nervously as she fidgets with her blonde hair, her cheeks glowing red as her eyes fall on Alex, her crush.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Gabbie exclaimed, always the one up to doing something crazy. 

Lauren was hesitant. She had liked Alex since ninth grade, but she never had the guts to ask him out. Now there was the possibility she might have to kiss him?

“What happens if I refuse?” Lauren asked Joey, narrowing her eyes at him.

Smirking, Joey pulled out a black top hat from behind his back and giggled villainously.

“If you refuse to kiss whoever the bottle lands on,” he announced.  
“You have to randomly draw a dare from this hat.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” shrugged Andrea.

“Girl, this is Joey Graceffa we’re talking about here,” Tyler warned her.  
“I got caught in a dare last time we played this and I’ve never been able to live it down.”

“Is that why people still call you—?” Liza began curiously.

“Yes!” Tyler interrupted, hastily shushing her.  
“Yes to everything! Now can we please get on with this? Who’s going first?”

“Youngest goes first,” Joey reminded the group.

All eyes turned on Tana, a ninth grader who had done more than any ninth grader would care to admit.

“Okay,” she shrugged casually as Joey placed the root beer bottle on the ground.

“You don’t sound too scared about this,” Destorm remarked.

“I’ve done things WAY worse than Spin the Fucking Bottle,” she reminded him.  
“Kissing one of you will be a breeze.”

Meanwhile, Lauren eyed the aloof auburn reading a book in the corner. She'd seen her around school, but like Joey she never really talked to her. She'd just been shoved into the room with the excuse that she'd been sitting outside of the doorstep.

"Hey," she called to the girl in a friendly way.  
"You're Alison, right?"

Alison looked up from her book and nodded.

"You wanna play Spin-the-Bottle with us?"

She gave the blonde a blank look. Everyone else turned towards them.

"What's up?" Gabbie asked.  
"You ever played Spin-the-Bottle before?"

After keeping to herself for the past ten or twenty minutes, Alison finally spoke up.

"I have not," she replied in a rather mature voice.

Everyone was taken aback at how mature she sounded.

"What grade are you in?" Tana exclaimed.

"I'm a transfer sophomore."

"And you've NEVER played Spin-the-Bottle?"

Alison shook her head.

"How do you play?" she inquired stepping forward, her eyes darting towards the window every now and then.

"Oh, it's easy," Joey shrugged.  
"You just Spin-the-Bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss for ten seconds. If you refuse, you have to draw a dare from the hat."

"I'd suggest picking the kissing," Tyler added.  
"Joey's dares can get......intense."

"So, you up for it?" Liza asked her.

Alison considered this for a moment. Then she slowly nodded her head.

"All right. I'll give it a go."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gabbie cheered.  
"Make some room, everyone."

Andrea and Alex scooted over to make room for the auburn beauty.

"So in what order do we go?" she inquired.

"Youngest goes first, and then it goes to the person on their left until we get back around," Gabbie clarified.

"And you are the youngest?" Alison asked Tana.

"Age-wise," Tana confirmed as she reached over for the bottle.  
"Anyway, let's do this shit!"

Tana gave the bottle a hard spin. After sometime, it began to slow until it came to a stop, pointing at…..


	2. Mongeau Jojo (Tana's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Tana Mongeau  
> LIKES: Anything exciting, Coachella, alcohol, weed.  
> DISLIKES: Judgmental assholes.  
> THE AMOUNTS OF THINGS THAT SHE'S DONE THAT COULD THEORETICALLY GET HER SENT TO HELL: She lost count.

The bottle gave out on steam and skidded to a halt, pointing at  **Gabbie Hanna.**

"Wait, what?" Gabbie guffawed as the group giggles and cheers.

She glanced over at Tana.

"I gotta kiss  **her?** " Tana exclaimed, pointing at Gabbie.

"Or you can take a dare," Joey taunted, shaking his black top hat.  
"I worked super hard on these."

Joey gave Tyler a knowing smirk and the latter gestured to Tana as if to say "Don't take one." Tana stroked her chin, considering her options.

"Um, I don't mean to be  **that** girl," Gabbie scoffed.  
"But my lips are getting chapped and I'm  **not** getting any younger."

"What do you think?" Liza inquired.  
"You wanna get some of Gabbie, if you know what I mean?"

After a bit more consideration, Tana shrugged.

"Okay, I'll kiss her."

"Well, Gabbie?" Joey asked, turning to her.  
"Do  **you** want a kiss from Tana?"

"Sure. I mean, I've been waiting to lock lips with someo--mmph!"

As soon as Tana heard the word "sure," she went in for the kill and Joey began to count.

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi."

Lauren felt a bit uncomfortable. She'd never seen such intense kissing before. Tana was like a lioness and Gabbie......like another lioness, but both of them seemed to be into each other. Like, REALLY into each other. Either that or they were just really intense and passionate.

"Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi."

"Get some of that Gab, Tana!" Liza hollered, pumping her fist.

"Are they trying to eat each other?" Tyler gasped.

"Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi."

"That's probably gonna leave hickies in their mouths," Jesse exclaimed with a chuckle.

Gabbie swore she felt a tongue slip into her mouth, but since she was imagining that Tana was actually John Stamos, she didn't totally mind it.

"Eight Mississippi, Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi!"

Tana didn't pull back right away. It took another five Mississippis for Tana to realize that it was over. Pulling back slowly, the group saw that there were some bite marks and blood on Gabbie's lower lip.

"Oh my Gosh!" Lauren gasped in shock.  
"Are you okay, Gabbie? Did you bite your lip?"

Gabbie shook her head, still trying to come out of her stupor and her fantasy of locking lips with Daddy Stamos.

"It wasn't me who bit my lips," she replied dazed. 

"Well," Joey announced.  
"That was really......something. Do you get the idea, Alison?"

Everyone turned to the auburn. Her face was paler than before and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"D......does it have to be that.......intense of a kiss?" she stammered, trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh, how the innocence dies from her eyes," Tana cackled in mock villainy.

Liza locked eyes with Alison and shook her head, indicating a no to her question.

"Hey, if we're talking about innocence, it's Lauren's we need to be worried about," Andrea retorted.  
"She's the innocent one."

Hearing this, Lauren blinked and stared at everyone in confusion.

"I....I'm not the innocent one!" she snapped as she grabbed ahold of Baby Dino, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, come on!" Gabbie scoffed.  
"You blush at the mere  **mention** of sex in Health class."

"That was long ago!"

"Um, honey, we just finished the Sex Ed unit in Health class yesterday," Tyler smirked.  
"You were as red as a tomato by the end."

Embarrassed, Lauren shrunk into a ball, hiding her face behind Baby Dino, causing Gabbie, Andrea, and Tana to break out into endeared laughter.

"Hey!" Alex piped up defensively.  
"Leave her alone. She's just going through life at her own pace."

The second she heard him speak, Lauren peeked out of the pillow revealing half of her face, as her cheeks were red as cherries.

"Oh, lighten up!" Gabbie laughed.  
"We're just teasing."

"Yeah, I think it's adorable when she gets all shy like that," Tana cooed, trying to boop Lauren's nose.  
"She's almost as cute as that brunette in my Math class. You know her, right Joey?"

"Do you mean the one that always wears a yellow beret?" Joey questioned.

"And brings in cookies and cakes and candy to give to people," Tana added.  
"And hugs literally everyone in school. And is pretty much everyone's BFF. And one time she brought in a puppy that she found injured in the street and got the entire AP Veterinary Studies class to help him heal."

"Oh yeah!" Andrea exclaimed in realization.  
"The really petite one. And she's always hanging out with that dude in the theatre club. What's his name? Marco? Marley?"

"His name's Matt," Joey corrected her.

"Wait, are those two, like, a thing?" Tyler wondered with a smirk, hoping for someone to spill the tea on a potential new "It" couple at their high school.

Destorm shook his head.

"Nah, he's going out with that Stephanie chick," he answered, much to Tyler's dismay.

"I think those two are in my Child Psych Class," Liza remembered, snapping her fingers.  
"Yeah, I remember them. They got paired to care for one of those creepy robot babies. They even named theirs."

"What was the name?" Andrea wondered.

"Oliver or Ollie or something," Liza shrugged as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl nearby.  
"But back to that other girl, the one with the yellow beret, what's her name? I think it's like an R name. Rachel or Riley?"

"Rosanna?" Gabbie guessed.

"Yeah!" Liza exclaimed.  
"Rosanna!" 

"Yeah, if we're talking innocence," Tana piped up.  
"Rosanna comes out on top."

There was a general murmur of agreement amongst the group.

"But Lauren's a close second."

"Honestly," Gabbie added as she threw some popcorn into her mouth.  
"Every single time I see Rosanna, I just wanna hug her and squeeze her until her eyes pop out."

The majority of the group stares at her with wide eyes, as if she just told them she'd murdered a puppy.

"What? It's a thing," she defended as she held her hands up.  
"I learned it in my Psych class; it's called Cute Aggression."

"That's not a fucking thing," Tana scoffed.

"Oh honey," Gabbie cooed mockingly as she pat Tana on the head.  
"You haven't taken Psych yet. You'll learn it when you're older."

"Shut up!" Tana laughed as she gently slapped Gabbie's hand away.

"One thing I gotta say," Jesse interjected.  
"She's stronger than she looks. That girl's in my gym class; she can benchpress almost as much as that Manny guy can and run the fastest out of any of us."

"You're kidding?" Liza gasped.

"No, yeah," Andrea agreed.  
"That cute lil muffin is strong. She crushed me in arm-wrestling once. I mean, I'd also just smoke some weed, so that could've been why I lost."

"Why were you smoking weed in school?" Liza asked.

"Oh, I wasn't," Andrea clarified.  
"It was at a park. Gabbie and Tana and I, we were all smoking weed when we saw her and we bet her that she couldn't beat all three of us at arm-wrestling."

"We each lost twenty bucks," Gabbie added sheepishly.

"Correction," Tana piped up.  
"We would have each lost twenty bucks, but she instead pulled out her own twenty dollar bill, went to that bakery nearby the park, came back out with a cake, set it on our table, told us to enjoy, and then skipped away."

"Honestly," Joey giggled.  
"That sounds like the best way to lose a bet."

"I mean, weed does give you the munchies," Andrea shrugged.  
"So then for the rest of the day, we just ate cake and talked about the meaning of life. Best afternoon ever; ten out of ten, would lose to her again."

"Okay, I think we've gotten REALLY off-track," Liza declared.  
"Whose turn is it?"

"I believe that would be my turn," Destorm announced.

"Yo, dude, what if you landed on a guy?" Jesse asked jokingly.  
"Would you kiss him?"

Destorm didn't respond. Reaching for the bottle, he gave it a hard and fast spin. It pushed through for what seemed like hours until it finally stopped, pointing at......

 


	3. The Storm on the Horizon (Destorm's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Destorm Power.  
> LIKES: Money, being the best, having a good time, owning monopolies, the game "Monopoly."  
> DISLIKES: Weakness.  
> HOW MANY STOCKS HE INVESTED IN DURING HIS AP ECON CLASS: Enough for the entire class to get mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I even be surprised that this was the top vote?
> 
> No, and I'm not.

The bottle began to run out of steam until it stopped, pointing at  **Gabbie Hanna.**

"Oh shit!" Jesse muttered in surprise as gasps and cheers rippled through the others.

"I'm shook!" Tyler exclaimed.

Gabbie was in even more shock than Tyler.

"What?" she laughed.  
"Is this bottle rigged?"

"Well, Destorm?" Joey smirked.  
"Are you gonna kiss Gabbie or.....?"

He gave the hat a shake.

"I'll do it," Destorm announced without a second thought.

"Gabbie? You up for another lip lock?"

Gabbie didn't respond right away; she was still in shock that the bottle pointed at her, let alone twice IN A ROW.

"Get it out, girl," Tana told her.  
"Just tell him."

"I mean," Gabbie hesitated.  
"Do we want to risk, like, starting more rumors?"

This was a legit question. Destorm and Gabbie had been seen getting pretty close with each other at school. They'd never kissed each other, but they'd both been around the kissing block.

"You know what?" Gabbie sighed after some thought.  
"I say 'Fuck it!' Give it to me, daddy!"

"Please never say that again," Lauren told her.

But Gabbie wasn't listening. She and Destorm were already going at it and Joey had the count going.

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi."

"Damn, Gabbie," Jesse remarked.  
"How hungry are you?"

"Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi."

This time it was a bit of a consensual power struggle between the two instead of Gabbie being taken down in a daze. Both had the same amount of passion as lions in a kill; also both of them definitely felt tongues in their mouths. No one could tell who was winning because it was always so damn close, but by God, they sure were going for it!

"Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi."

"Oh my God, that's loud, dude," Andrea noted in disgust and laughter.

"I wonder what they'd be like together in the bedroom," Liza wondered aloud.  
"I mean, what?"

"Eight Mississippi, Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi!"

Finally it was Gabbie who pulled back and it was Destorm who had bite marks on his lip and was left in a daze.

"Dude, why the look?" Jesse asked him.  
"I thought you'd done this shit before."

"I.....did," he responded as he tried to recompose himself.  
"But, damn, she's one tough lioness!"

Jokingly, Gabbie gave a growl and clawed at him causing Tana and Andrea to break out into laughter until tears were pouring from their eyes.

"Oh man, this might be one of the best nights ever!" Andrea gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Gabbie agreed.  
"But it's not as exciting as that Halloween party. Remember that?"

"Wait," Tana added.  
"Was that the one Colleen hosted?"

"Yeah. And damn, is she sexy in a disco outfit!"

"Are you saying you'd turn lesbian for her?" Andrea asked with a smirk.

"I mean, I'm not saying I WOULDN'T; she's gorgeous as fuck!"

"Wait, what?" Liza puzzled.  
"Was I there?"

"Yeah," Jesse answered.  
"You. And Jet. And Carlos. And Helga."

"Liza, you got SO shit-faced," Tana laughed.

"I wasn't THAT drunk!" Liza objected.

"You grabbed Joey's witch hat, plopped it on your head, and kept telling it to 'sort me, dammit!'" Gabbie scoffed.

"Wasn't Rosanna there as well?" Andrea added.

"Yeah," Destorm responded.  
"She got a bit tipsy."

"Ooh, the good girl gone bad," Tana gasped sarcastically.  
"How scandalous!"

"I remember now!" Andrea exclaimed.  
"I saw her with that chick dressed as Morticia Addams."

"You mean the head reporter for the school newspaper?" Lauren wondered.

"Yup. That Sofia chick or whatever her name is."

"Safiya," Joey corrected her.  
"Have you been hanging around Teala?"

"No. No one really likes her."

"Excuse me! I do. Does that make me a 'no one'?"

"No, you're cool, dude. I guess she doesn't really stand out as someone good."

"I do see Ro hanging out with her sometimes," Lauren pointed out.

"Yeah," Gabbie agreed.  
"But Ro will hang out with literally anyone. The jocks, the theatre kids, the honor students, even the druggies. Who the fuck hangs out with the druggies? No one even likes them!"

There was an awkward silence as Andrea and Tana glanced at each other.

"Um, Gabbie," Andrea piped up, gesturing to her, Gabbie, and Tana.  
"WE'RE the druggies."

"No, we're not! We're LIKE the druggies, but cooler."

"What makes us cooler than druggies?" Tana asked.

"We have Pokemon cards," Gabbie blurted out.

Silence rippled throughout the room until Liza spoke up.

"I mean, you can't really argue with that."

"Oh! By the way, Rosanna made me a Pokeball Ice Cream cake for my birthday last year. It was so cute."

"Who eats ice cream in February?" Tyler asked astonished.  
"It's so cold outside!"

"Um, excuse me," Lauren piped up in a sassy tone.  
"We're in L.A. Try living in Canada in the middle of winter before you talk to me about cold."

"Oh, damn," Jesse exclaimed as gasps and laughs rippled through the friends. 

"Wait," Andrea interrupted.  
"I'm just curious; who here WOULD date Colleen?"

Only Gabbie, Tana, and Andrea put up their hands.

"You guys wouldn't know sexy if it hit you in the face," Tana scoffed at the rest of the group. 

"Wait, Andrea, you would?" Jesse asked.

"Hell yeah I would," Andrea snipped proudly as she flipped her hair.  
"I'm not ashamed to admit it. I would date Colleen."

"What would your ship name be?" Tana wondered.  
"Collandrea? Andreen? Colleendrea? Colleenandrea?"

"Collandrea kinda sounds like a type of tango or salsa dance," Gabbie noted.  
"But Andreen kinda sounds like a mermaid name. Colleendrea sounds like the name of an evil sorceress."

Andrea took them into consideration.

"I kinda like Andreen. It does sound like a mermaid name, but Collandrea does kinda roll off the tongue easily."

"I think we should, like, take a vote," Tana announced.  
"Andreen or Collandrea?" 

"Maybe we should call Colleen and ask," Gabbie suggested.

"Hell no!" Andrea exclaimed.  
"She's probably gonna think I'm, like, a stalker or something."

Gasping, Joey grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing," he replied innocently as he placed the piece of paper in the hat. 

"Okay, this is fun and all," Liza piped up.  
"But I think it's this Little Brown Girl's turn to spin a Little Brown Bottle and possibly kiss a Little Brown Face."

"You'd only have to look in the mirror to do that," Andrea muttered under her breath as Liza reached for the brown rootbeer bottle.

Giving it her all, Liza gave the bottle a hardy spin until it finally lost energy, the top pointing at......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who you want the Little Brown Girl to kiss OR if you want her to take a dare....
> 
> UPDATE: We're tied between two of them at two votes a piece. If you haven't placed your vote yet, get it in the comments section!
> 
>  
> 
> Tana Mongeau-Gabbie Hanna  
> DeStorm Power-Gabbie Hanna  
> Liza Koshy-  
> Gabbie Hanna-  
> Lauren Riihimaki-  
> Jesse Wellens-  
> Andrea Russett-  
> Alison-  
> Alex Wassabi-  
> Tyler Oakley-  
> Joey Graceffa-


	4. The Good Koshy (Liza's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Liza Koshy  
> LIKES: Jesus, coffee, exploring, coffee, eyebrows, coffee, puppies, coffee, coffee, coffee.  
> DISLIKES: Anxiety, bigotry, boredom, not having coffee.  
> TOTAL CUPS OF COFFEE SHE'S HAD THROUGHOUT HER LIFE: coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was close, but one more shot it towards......
> 
> Guess you'll have to read and see.

The bottle squeaked as it came to a halt, aiming the top right at  **Tana Mongeau.**

"Finally! Someone other than Gabbie," Andrea sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Gabbie snapped back.

"What? I didn't want you hogging everyone's lips, okay?"

"So Liza," Joey announced with a smirk.  
"Kiss....or dare?"

Liza thought over this for a few moments. She glanced at Tana who had a blank affect on her face. To her it didn't really matter either way.

"Eh," Liza shrugged.  
"I'll kiss Tana."

"OH COME ON!" Joey whined.  
"I worked SO HARD on these dares!"

"Was that what you were doing after Andrea mentioned Colleen?" Gabbie asked, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
"You, like, scribbled something down and stuffed it in the hat."

Joey held a finger to his lips and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Andrea's eyes grew wide upon seeing this.

"Well Tana," Tyler took over.  
"Liza has issued a kissing proposal. Do you accept?"

Tana looked at Liza and began to think it over. Well, rather pretend to. She already KNEW the answer.

"I mean, sure," she shrugged sarcastically.  
"I GUESS I'll kiss her."

Liza, upon hearing this, tried to pounce upon Tana like she had done with Gabbie, but only ended up hitting her lower jaw against the floor.

"Oh my Gosh!" Lauren gasped.  
"Liza, are you okay?"

Liza didn't say anything. Instead she just put a thumbs-up

"Don't worry," Tana replied in a sultry, breathy tone.  
"My lips have......healing properties."

Liza crawled over to Tana and slinked up to her, before planting her lips.

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi."

"Get it, girl!" Andrea whooped.

It was clear that Tana was winning this kiss-off. She had Liza's back hovering above the floor like a game of limbo. Liza, a little unprepared, tried to keep herself from falling, but soon Tana had her pinned.

"Four Mississippi, Five Mississippi."

"This is SO intense," Lauren exclaimed, her face turning pale.

"Do you wanna hold my hand?" Alex offered.

Blushing, the blonde reached over and grabbed ahold of his hand. It was warm and it made her heart palpitate.

_Oh no! Is he gonna feel it in my pulse?_

"Six Mississippi, Seven Mississippi."

Despite the intensity, this one wasn't as noisy as Gabbie and Tana's kiss.

"Eight Mississippi, Nine Mississippi, Ten Mississippi!"

"Guys, look, it's the good Koshy!" Gabbie joked as they pulled back.

Liza had a shocked look on her face.

"This is the dollar store," she replied with a bit of vocal fry.  
"How good can it be?"

"Did you even try, Liza?" Tana scoffed, flipping her hair before noticing Liza's surprised and scared look.  
"I'm kidding. I'M KIDDING."

Liza blinked rapidly before responding.

"Sorry," she apologized.  
"I've just....I've never really played this intense of a game of Spin-the-Bottle."

"Wait," Jesse piped up.  
"THIS isn't your first?"

"My first was at the Holiday Party," Liza answered, shaking her head.  
"The one that Ro hosted."

"Did she play?" Gabbie wondered.

"Yeah!" Andrea gasped.  
"I remember. She said she'd never played it before."

"I remember that party!" Tyler added, smiling.  
"Who else was playing Spin-the-Bottle with us?"

"Let's see," Andrea listed off.  
"It was Glozell, Justine, Lele, me, Tyler, Sierra, Oli, Eva, Tana, Manny, Nikita, Liza, Colleen, Safiya, Matt, his girlfriend Steph, JC, Joey, and Ro, I think."

"Damn! That's a big game," Destorm whistled.

"Oh wait!" Gabbie gasped.  
"I remember! Bertha was in the shop for the first half of the party, so I had to come late. Did she leave by then?"

Andrea nodded.

"How come?"

Hearing this, Andrea and Tana glanced at each other knowingly.

"It's kind of a cute story," Tyler replied.  
"So, she was sitting to my left. I'd just kissed Manny. She spun the bottle and you'll never guess who it landed on."

"Lele?" Gabbie guessed.

"Nope," Andrea answered.  
"Though when it was MY turn, it landed on her; fair warning if anyone plays with her: she's an INTENSE kisser."

"Bet you were disappointed it didn't land on the fair lady Colleen," Tana gasped in mock dramatics.

"Shut up," she chuckled.  
"Anyway, no, it actually landed on Matt."

The whole party gasped.

"That's exactly how WE reacted," Tana laughed.

"How did Ro take it?" Lauren wondered.

"It was adorable," Andrea squealed.  
"She started getting all shy and blushing, playing with her hair."

"So, did she kiss him?" Gabbie asked.

"Kind of," Tana told her.  
"She just gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. We found her in the bathroom crying because she 'felt so terrible for kissing Steph's boyfriend.' And then Steph and Matt came in and they were, like, rubbing her back and hugging her, telling her that they weren't mad at her. It was so adorable!"

At this, three sets of high-pitched squeals blared throughout the bedroom. Glancing around the group, the group saw that Andrea and Tana were, not surprisingly, two of the guilty party. The third was Tyler.

"What?" he exclaimed.  
"I can find things cute, can't I?"

"Anyone can find things cute," Joey responded.  
"And I agree; that is really freaking adorable!"

"Fitting to Ro, am I right?" Liza laughed, prompting the whole room to laugh.

"But no, actually," Tana told them.  
"She's such a sweetheart. I would take a bullet for her."

"Anyone can say they would," Alison piped up.  
"But would you ACTUALLY?"

Everyone was shocked. Alison hadn't spoken a word since before Tana spun.

"I would die for her," Joey defended.

"Would you?" Alison huffed.  
"Would you really?"

"What's your problem?" Tana snapped.

"I don't like it when people say things they don't mean. Who in their right mind would die for another person?"

Something in her tone made that last statement sound artificial to Alex. 

"Are you just trying to cause drama?" Joey perplexed.

"No," Alison clarified.  
"I just feel like hyperboles are overused by mortals."

"Mortals?" Liza exclaimed, taken aback.  
"Who says the word mortals?"

"So who would YOU die for?" Alex shot back.

Looking down at her tapping feet, blushing, Alison muttered.

"Anyone in danger."

"Well," Tana huffed.  
"Guess there goes Miss Would-You-Really."

"Once again, don't mean to be  **that** girl," Gabbie coughed.  
"But my lips are getting chapped and I'm NOT getting any younger."

Without confirmation, Gabbie reached over and yanked the bottle around. It seemed to spin for eternity, until it finally landed upon....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Gabbie's getting her 3rd kiss of the night.   
> OR will she take a dare? 
> 
> Tana Mongeau-Gabbie Hanna  
> DeStorm Power-Gabbie Hanna  
> Liza Koshy-Tana Mongeau  
> Gabbie Hanna-  
> Lauren Riihimaki-  
> Jesse Wellens-  
> Andrea Russett-  
> Alison-  
> Alex Wassabi-  
> Tyler Oakley-  
> Joey Graceffa-


	5. Hanna Banana (Gabbie's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Gabbie Hanna  
> LIKES: Pokemon, My Chemical Romance, John Stamos, Brendan Urie, Pikachu.  
> DISLIKES: Assholes.  
> NUMBER OF PEOPLE SHE HAS CALLED DADDY UNIRONICALLY (ASIDE FROM HER OWN FATHER): At least three; John Stamos, Brendan Urie, and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all love your angst and drama, don't you?
> 
> Maybe I'll do a bonus chapter where she kisses Andrea.
> 
> (CW: Death and injury mention, hypnosis, drama)

The bottle squeaked at it came to a halt pointing the finger at  **Alex Burriss.**

The group was silent. Lauren's heart dropped when she saw this, and tears formed in her eyes. 

"Well, you're gonna do it, right?" Tana pushed Gabbie.

She was about to respond when her eyes fell on Lauren who was huddled in a ball next to her. Seeing her so distressed, and knowing exactly why she was, made Gabbie think twice. 

"Um......I don't know," she hesitated.  
"I've kissed a lot of people tonight already."

"Oh, come on," Tana scoffed knowingly.  
"This dude's never been kissed by a girl before."

That only made Lauren feel worse. 

"His first kiss should be the best, so if anyone should kiss him, it's Gabbie. "

"I don't know," Gabbie gasped as her anxiety rose.

"Alex?" Joey bounced the question over to him.   
"Do you wanna kiss Gabbie?" 

"Um," Alex hesitated.  
"I don't.....know...."

"Alex, c'mon," Tana huffed.  
"You're not gonna find a  **better** girl than Gabbie. Well, except me, of course."

"I'll take a dare," Gabbie blurted out suddenly.

"No, you will NOT!" Tana snapped back.  
"You're gonna fucking kiss Alex, and you are gonna fucking love it."

"It's my choice, and I say I don't WANT to kiss Alex!"

"You know you want to!"

"Why are you so insistent? Are you just trying to start drama?"

"No!" Tana objected, flipping her hair.  
"I'm just making sure he kisses someone who's actually worth it, unlike  **some** people."

With these last words, she eyed and shot down Lauren. The latter began to feel her anxiety skyrocket. She closed her eyes and just braced for the humiliation when she heard someone come to her aid.

"Leave her alone," Alison growled at Tana, firing daggers back at her.

Tana stared at the auburn-haired beauty and folded her arms.

"Or what?" she scoffed.  
"Are you gonna stare me down?"

All of a sudden, Tana felt a sharp scratch to her face. At this, Lauren dashed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Tana squeaked as she grasped her cheek where Alison had clawed her.

"Consider that a warning. If you EVER abuse Lauren again, you'll get much worse," Alison hissed.

"You bitch!" Tana spat.  
"You ruined the slumber party!"

"Both of you stop!" Joey snapped.  
"I'm the one who decides if the slumber party is ruined."

Joey let the tension settled a bit.

"Joey---" Tana began.

"Save it," he breathed cooly.  
"I think you've said enough about the matter, Tana. What you did was extremely hurtful to Lauren, and to Gabbie. Alison, I'm sure Lauren appreciated you standing up for her, but violence isn't going to solve the matter."

Alison sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Tana," she apologized maturely.  
"I shouldn't have scratched at you. I should've found a better way to get my point across."

Satisfied with her apology, Joey turned to the main perpetrator.

"I think you owe two people at this slumber party an apology."

"What?" Tana scoffed.  
"Me? No way! It's not my fault that----"

"Don't even TRY to talk your way out of this," Gabbie hissed.  
"Joey's right. A little teasing's okay, but you took this way too far."

"Yeah," Andrea agreed.  
"I know we like to joke around with others, but I saw you look at Lauren. That was intentional, and don't try to claim otherwise."

"Tana," Joey told her.  
"I do want you to be here, but if you insist on being so hurtful to someone, especially someone who did nothing to you, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. It's your choice."

She looked around the room. Liza, Gabbie, Andrea, Alison, and Joey were looking at her with disappointed faces. Alex was looking away in shame. Jesse and Destorm had their eyes wide. And Tyler was huddling the popcorn bowl and eating it like it was the last in existence while he stared in awe at the scene going on around him.

_At least someone's enjoying my mistakes._

Tana remembered a time when she was in eighth grade. It was her first of many games of Spin-the-Bottle, which included her crush at the time, Caleb, and her ex-bestfriend Bella.

* * *

_"Okay, it's my turn," Bella announced._

_She reached over and spun the bottle as the group sat on the bedroom floor of Bella's bedroom. It soon stopped and pointed at Caleb._

_Tana had been so sure. Bella knew that she had a crush on Caleb. She also knew that Caleb had never kissed a girl before. They had discussed what was gonna happen if Bella had landed on Caleb. She promised she would leave his lips for Tana._

_'No way is she gonna kiss him,' she thought._

_But a second later, Bella had Caleb's lips held hostage in hers. It was only ten seconds, but to thirteen-year-old Tana, it felt like an eternity. She felt confused and crestfallen._

_Later on after it was finished, she went up to Bella and pulled her aside._

_"Hey," she told her in a low voice.  
"I thought we agreed you wouldn't kiss him. We made a pact that I'd be his first kiss."_

_"Oh," Bella exclaimed sarcastically.  
"Sorry. I was trying to make sure his first kiss was from someone who is **actually** worth it, unlike **someone** I know."_

_When she said those last four words, she stared **right** into Tana's eyes. She didn't need a translation on the matter; she knew EXACTLY what Bella was saying to her. After she strutted off, flipping her hair, Tana packed her bags, as tears filled her eyes, and walked back to her house without a word._

* * *

Now all of this was coming back to bite her in the ass. And it worked. Tana felt like absolute shit. She was a hypocrite, still subconsciously bitter about Bella's betrayal. And she took that bitter venom of the past out on a sweet girl who did absolute nothing to hurt her.

Tears were filling her eyes, blurring her vision.

"Tana?" Andrea wondered.  
"Are you okay?"

Right there, she lost it. 

"I'm so sorry," she wept ruefully as she fell to the floor.

Crying, she told them about the whole ordeal.

"Well, maybe now you realize how Lauren's feeling," Joey told her when she was finished.

Sniffing she nodded. 

"It was shit of me to do it. I guess I'm still hurting from Bella did to me."

"That's understandable, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Joey assured her.  
"What's not understandable is taking it out on Lauren. Based on your tears, I take it you plan to apologize."

She nodded again.

"Where IS Lauren, though?" she wondered as she tried to clear up her tears.

Gabbie stood up and held her hand out to Tana.

"Come on," she told her.  
"We'll find her together."

* * *

Lying on the bathmat in the upstairs bathroom, cuddling Baby Dino, Lauren stared at the bathtub, hurt and crestfallen as tears fell down her face. What had she done to Tana to make her treat her like that? She hated fighting and she always tried to be a peacemaker among her friends. What made HER so easy of a target? She wished she was invisible, that she could just disappear.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock on the door.

"Lauren?" Tana's voice asked somberly, slightly muffled by the locked door.  
"Are you in there?"

"Go away," she squeaked, gripping Baby Dino even tighter. 

"We just want to talk to you," Gabbie assured her.  
"Is that okay?"

"I said go away!" she repeated, huddling further into a ball.

"I came here to apologize," Tana blurted out sincerely.

Hearing this, Lauren was torn. Was Tana telling the truth? She'd lied to people before, but Lauren wanted to believe that Tana had some good inside of her. It was in her nature to see the good in people, and to give them the benefit of the doubt. But on the other hand, Tana had attacked her sense of self-worth, which due to her anxiety was already past rock-bottom. 

In the end, her idealism won out. Sniffling, she stood up and turned the doorknob before running to the wall opposite. The doorknob turned and in stepped Gabbie and Tana. The first thing Lauren noticed was that Tana's face was wet with tears. 

After Gabbie and Tana sat down, the girls sat in silence for a few moments. Each second that passed made Lauren want to disappear more and more. Finally Tana sighed. 

"Lauren, I'm truly sorry," she began.  
"Attacking you and claiming you were worthless; that was really shitty of me to do. I wish I could go back and....undo it all.....because you're such a sweet......girl and....don't deserve...."

A lump forming in her throat, the bleach-blonde freshman felt tears falling down her face again. The memories of Bella came flooding back into her mind. She wished that Bella had done this for her.

".....to be treated.....so badly....If there's anything I can do......to make it up to.....you......"

Soon enough Tana couldn't hold it back and she burst into tears again. Little freshman Lauren, who had actually been friends with Bella at one point, realized why this was so hard for her to do.

"Tana, I....." she sighed.  
"I really wish that Bella had said to you **exactly** what you just said to me."

Taken aback, Tana stared at Lauren in shock.

"How....how did you---?"

"It was one of the reasons why I stopped talking to Bella. I can't be friends with someone like that."

 _I'm EXACTLY like Bella,_ Tana feared.

"So...does that mean....you and I......aren't--?"

Lauren shook her head. Reaching out, she took ahold of Tana's hand. 

"You're a good person, Tana. You have a kind heart. You're just still hurting from what she did to you. Hurt people hurt people. Bella was hurting as well, but she didn't care enough to apologize. She was too stuck in her own pain to care. That's the difference between you and Bella. You're in pain, just like she was, but unlike Bella you saw what your actions had done and you wanted to make things right. And, when it comes to wronging someone, to me that's the mark of a good person; someone who does their best to be kind, and when they hurt someone, they want to make things right."

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" Tana sniffled.

Lauren gave this proposal some consideration. 

"Well, you already apologized and I forgive you for that," she remarked.  
"Just please don't force a kiss on someone."

Tana nodded.

"And before you go, I think you've got one more person to apologize to," Lauren told her.

Turning to Gabbie, Tana sighed.

"Gabbie," she began before Gabbie held a finger up to her mouth.

"Shhh," she shushed her.  
"I don't need a monologue, bitch. I forgive you. Just save the tears for a soap opera."

The three burst out in laughter for a few moments. Once they recomposed themselves, Gabbie and Tana stood up before holding their hands out to Lauren who took hold of them.

"So you're coming back?" Tana asked hopefully.

Lauren didn't respond, but instead pulled the two of them into a hug.

"Okay, you're in SERIOUS competition with Rosanna for the sweetest cinnamon roll right now," Gabbie remarked. 

"Of course I'm coming back," Lauren replied.  
"Besides, why would I miss the first dare of the night?"

"What do you mean---?"

Then it hit Gabbie.

"Oh........shit......."

* * *

 

The three of them walked back inside. Gabbie's heart was flying in anxiety as they returned to their spots in the circle.

"Well, I guess it's Lauren's turn," Gabbie announced quickly.

"Uh, hold on a second, sweetie," Joey interrupted.  
"It's still YOUR turn and YOU volunteered to take a dare."

Gabbie felt her face turn pale. Joey whipped out the black top hat from behind him.

"Pick your poison, Mademoiselle Hanna," he told her jokingly as he held it out to her dramatically.

Hesitantly, with a trembling hand, Gabbie reached into the hat of doom. Her hand swirled around various slips of paper. 

_Maybe if I stall long enough, they'll move onto Lauren._

"Um, excuse me," Joey coughed.  
"This isn't a swimming pool for your hand."

Without much warning, Joey yanked the hat away. Gabbie's hand reacted, quickly grabbing a slip of paper. Her whole body trembling, she unfolded the piece of paper and read the damning dare aloud.

_Be hypnotized by a guest._

"I really fucking hate you, Joey," she growled as the others gasped.

Gabbie's worst fear was hypnotists. She didn't like the idea of not being in control of herself.

"But I mean, does any guest here even know how to hypnotize?" she wondered, hoping no one would answer.  
"Like, that's a really difficult thing to learn, so it's impossible that someone here knows how, right?"

"I know how to do it," Alison replied.

_Fuck._

"Are you sure?" Gabbie squeaked fearfully.  
"I mean, are you really sure?"

"It's not how it sounds," Alison assured her, sensing her fear.  
"In hypnosis, you ARE in control. You're simply in a heightened state of focus and you're more open to suggestion. But it will only work if you're open to the idea of being hypnotized, and you would not do anything that goes against your morals while in a trance. It's absolutely nothing like how Hollywood portrays it."

Gabbie hesitated. Was this Alison girl screwing with her or was she serious?

"Can I pick another one?" she begged Joey.

Smiling, he shook his head.

"Do I have another choice?"

He shook his head again.

"Either you kiss Alex or you let Alison hypnotize you," he told her.

"Think of it like this," Alison added on.  
"Have you ever been working on something and got so focused on it that when you're finished, it feels like no time has passed even though it's been a few hours?"

Gabbie nodded.

"That's a much lighter form of hypnosis. You also go into that state every single night before you go to sleep. You have to go into that state of mind to go to sleep."

Taking this information in made Gabbie slightly reconsider. She absolutely HATED hypnosis, but her only other option was to kiss Alex and she wanted Lauren to be his first kiss.

"Okay, fine," she huffed.  
"I'll do it."

"Alright," Alison announced.  
"First, you need to sit or lie down in a way where you're more relaxed."

"You can use my bed," Joey offered.

Sighing, Gabbie stood up and lied down on the bed.

"I'm going to need everyone to be as quiet as possible," she told them.

"You promise you won't make me do anything weird?" she asked Alison concerned as the group settled themselves.

"I won't make you do anything weird, I promise," she replied.  
"Now I just need you to take a deep breath in slowly."

Gabbie's stomach rose.

"And then slowly let it out."

Her stomach fell.

"Just focus on your breathing, and the sound of my voice. You feel safe and secure right where you are. Breathe in, and out. In, and out."

This went on for a few moments. Soon enough Gabbie began to feel sleepy. The next thing she knew, she heard a snap and everything went black.

* * *

 

_Now I'm going to take you through a little visualization. Imagine you're standing in a clearing in the woods. The sun is shining through the trees. It's nice and quiet. There's a slight breeze, but it's not too cold and it's not too windy._

Gabbie could feel the breeze. She could see the sun. 

"This is wild," she gasped.

_You look ahead of you, and you see a little pond within the clearing. Go towards it._

Gabbie curiously walked towards this mysterious pond.

 _Look down into it._ _You see your reflection in the rippling water; if you normally don't like to look at your reflection, this time you like what you see. You see the flaws, true, but you also see the beauty in yourself._

Gabbie, a girl who was normally very self-deprecating, saw her face and felt a pleasant sensation. Not an intense one, but a calming one. A happy one. For some reason, her face was nice to look at for her. 

_Now I want you to cup your hands and dip them in the water. Let just enough water come into your hands._

Gabbie did so. It felt quite pleasant on her skin.

_I want you to drink this water. And as you drink it, you feel a wave of relaxation, confidence, and positivity flow through your mind and body._

Putting her hands to her lips, Gabbie swallowed her cup full of water. It felt nice and cool in her stomach, and suddenly she felt much more relaxed. She felt calmer and safer. She also felt more confident and positive.

_Now behind you is a girl. This girl looks like you, but there's something different about her. Look behind you and tell me what she looks like._

Turning around, Gabbie saw herself, bruised, bleeding, crying.

"She's bleeding," Gabbie observed shocked at the sight.  
"She's got cuts and scrapes and bruises. And she's crying."

_Each injury on her body represents a time you were mean to yourself. Now I want you to go up to this girl, gently take ahold of her hands, and look into her eyes._

Slowly Gabbie approached her and took ahold of them before looking into her sad, brown eyes.

_I want you to apologize to her._

Taking a deep breath, Gabbie began.

"Look, I know that I've treated you like shit in the past, but that was wrong of me. I'm sorry for that. You don't deserve that hatred."

_Tell her the positive things about her._

"You're a good friend," Gabbie assured her.  
"You care about your loved ones. You can sing very well. You can write well. You are funny. You are kind. You are smart. You are a unique person. You are strong. You are creative. You are talented. You are beautiful just the way that you are."

_Tell her all of the good things she deserves in life._

"You deserve friends. You deserve family. You deserve to love and to be loved. You deserve to feel good about yourself. You deserve kindness. You deserve happiness. You deserve to feel safe."

_Tell her that you love her._

"I love you," Gabbie consoled her with sincerity in her eyes.

_Now I want you to look at her again._

Gabbie took another look at her. The bruises were gone, and the scars were mostly healed.

_What do you see?_

"She doesn't look as hurt anymore."

 _I want you to remember everything you told her. Because she is you. And on days that you fall back into self-deprecation or the days you feel like you don't deserve to live, when you go to sleep that night, you will come back to this place. You will see this girl again and she will have those injuries. I want you to remind her that she is worth the love her friends and_ _family give her. Because she is._

The girl looked up at Gabbie and smiled as tears filled her eyes. Before Gabbie knew it, she had her in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

All of a sudden, Gabbie heard a snap and she found herself jerked away from that place.

* * *

 

Gabbie's eyes gently opened. 

"What happened?" she asked.

"I just took you on a little visualization exercise," Alison assured her.  
"By the way, you've got a few tear streams on your face."

Confused, Gabbie hopped off of the bed, went over to a nearby mirror, and looked. Sure enough, her face was stained with tears.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.  
"Was I crying?"

"Yeah," Lauren answered.  
"Gabbie, I had no idea you were hurting either."

"She jokes about wanting to die," Tyler scoffed.  
"How was it not apparent to you?"

"Oh, they're not jokes," Gabbie assured them.

"And THAT'S why I gave you that exercise," Alison told her.

"So is it over?"

Alison nodded.

"Though if you want to do this again sometime," she told her.  
"I'm open to it."

Gabbie considered this.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay," Joey announced.  
"Make room for them. It's Lauren's turn."

Lauren's face turned bright red.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"You have to," Joey answered.

Sighing, Lauren reached for the bottle and gave it a spin; soon enough, it stopped, pointing at........

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't have her kiss Alex. 
> 
> So now who would you want Lauren to kiss?  
> OR should she do a dare as well?
> 
> Tana Mongeau-Gabbie Hanna  
> DeStorm Power-Gabbie Hanna  
> Liza Koshy-Tana Mongeau  
> Gabbie Hanna-Alex Wassabi (dare)  
> Lauren Riihimaki-  
> Jesse Wellens-  
> Andrea Russett-  
> Alison-  
> Alex Wassabi-  
> Tyler Oakley-  
> Joey Graceffa-


	6. DIY do I have to do this? (Lauren's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME: Lauren Riihimaki  
> LIKES: Stuffies, Alex Burriss, arts and crafts, dogs  
> DISLIKES: Mean people.  
> THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF STUFFIES SHE'S COLLECTED OVER HER LIFETIME: Enough to fill a beach house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead. Just busy.
> 
> Also am I surprised by the vote?
> 
> Not even a little.
> 
> Sorry I made you wait so long.

The bottle scraped to a slow halt, landing on none other than  **Alex Burriss.**

At that moment, Lauren wished she had a turtle shell she could hide in. She could feel her face burning red with shyness, causing Gabbie, Andrea, and Tana to squeal in delight.

"So you defaulted to Laurex that fast?" Tyler scoffed at Tana.

"Um, do you not see how cute she looks at the mere _thought_ of having to kiss him?" she squeed.  
"Honestly I should've been more open-minded. It's so fucking adorable!"

"So Lauren," Joey smirked as he shook the hat.  
"Are you gonna kiss your crushie-blushie? Or do you wanna take a dare instead?"

"She's NOT taking a dare," Andrea exclaimed.  
"Not on my fucking watch!"

Lauren shrunk in even further, hiding behind Baby Dino. Not only did she land the bottle on her crush, but Joey just revealed that she even HAD a crush on him. All of a sudden, Tana snatched up Baby Dino like a wig off of a drag queen.

"Uh-uh!" she scolded.  
"You are NOT getting off this easy."

"Hey!" Lauren exclaimed.  
"Give back Baby Dino!"

"I'll give him back when you kiss your boyfriend," Tana teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lauren pouted cutely.

"Yet," Gabbie whispered, as all three of the not-druggie-but-also-kinda-druggies-but-like-cooler-than-druggies giggled and squealed. 

All eyes fell on Alex and Lauren. Surprisingly Alex was also blushing. The two tried to make eye contact, but the more they tried, the harder they blushed. Even Alison was smiling slightly at how they were reacting, though she kept trying to cover her mouth. Anyone could tell that she was smiling, though, through her eyes.

Lauren's heart palpitated faster than any hummingbird. She felt like a reticent flower, wanting to bloom, but too shy to show her beauty. Alex was the same way and the trio giggled on.

"Um, can you two please kiss already?" Tyler finally groaned.  
"This bitch is getting dry lips."

"Oh, knock it off, Tyler!" Andrea defended.  
"This is the closest I will ever get to seeing any of my OTPs becoming canon."

"They're kissing each other, not getting married."

"Both are the same in my book!"

"I'm not......actually getting married to him....am I?" Lauren mumbled fearfully.

"I mean, not unless you two want to," Liza shrugged.

Taking a deep breath, Lauren finally gathered the courage to look him in the face.

"Well," she stammered.  
"Do you....you know.....want to.......maybe......kinda.....possibly........makeoutwithmyface?"

She said the last words so fast before hiding her face. But hearing what she had said, Gabbie, Tana, and Andrea hollered and cackled in delight. Tears were falling from their faces.

"Does she even know what making out means?" Tana coughed.

Alex felt his cheeks burning before he remembered something someone had said earlier.

"Wait, Joey," he exclaimed.  
"When you asked Lauren if she wanted to kiss me, what was it you called me?"

Lauren's eyes widened. 

"Oh, I just called you her---!"

"THATSNOTIMPORTANT!" Lauren nearly shrieked in a panic.

By this point, the three girls were sure that they were gonna pee themselves cuz they were laughing so hard. 

"No, I'm serious," Alex countered looking at her.  
"Cuz it sounded like Joey implied that I'm your---!"

"BESTESTFRIENDINTHEWORLD!" Lauren finished terrified of him finding out the truth.

"I was going to say your crush," he corrected.

A few moments of silence lingered before they could hearing the  _Dramatic Chipmunk_ video playing. They all turned to see that Andrea had her laptop on full volume, playing the video.

"What?" she asked confused.  
"It fits the mood."

"Okay, fine!" Lauren huffed as she flung up her arms.  
"I admit it. I........kinda sorta like-like you."

"Really?" Alex asked. 

Sheepishly Lauren nodded. 

"Oh thank Goodness!" Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I was so nervous that you didn't like me back."

Once that was said, the group soon heard the  _Dramatic Chipmunk_ video again. They all turned to Andrea.

"Don't look at me like you don't wish your life had a soundtrack to go with it!" she defended.  
"I know some of you do."

She glared at Gabbie who groaned in frustration.

"Oh my God, Andrea. Once! I said that ONCE!" Gabbie exclaimed.  
"That was years ago."

"Girl, that was yesterday in the park when we were smoking weed."

"Really?" Gabbie asked in shock.

She reached over and pressed the spacebar on Andrea's laptop. The first half of the  _Dramatic Chipmunk_ video played before Andrea paused it.

"That realization's not worth a meme," she said dryly.

"Wait, what?" Lauren gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's all dandy and swell and golly gee and all that other suburban 1950s slang," Tana rushed.  
"But will you two PLEASE kiss already?"

The two of them looked at each other. 

"Well?" Lauren asked.

"Let's just go for it," Alex shrugged.

Lauren leaned in and quickly pressed her lips to Alex's, knocking him to the floor. She couldn't hear anything once they locked lips. It seemed like no time had passed when she felt Destorm trying to pull her away from his lips. In response, she grasped onto Alex for dear life before Destorm finally succeeded.

"No!" she gasped.  
"I want another one! That was too fast."

"Um, that was thirty seconds," Jesse corrected her.

Lauren couldn't believe her ears.

"Thirty seconds?" 

"If that was thirty seconds," Alex exclaimed as Tana handed Baby Dino back to Lauren, who hugged him for dear life.  
"Time must go by more quickly than we thought. But it was, hands down, the best thirty seconds of my life."

A chorus of "aww" came from the trio of not-druggie-but-also-kinda-druggies-but-like-cooler-than-druggies. 

"Don't worry," Tana assured her.  
"I can send the video of it to you."

"Wait. You FILMED us kissing?" Lauren gasped. 

"It was too damn cute, okay?" Gabbie whined.

"Also, do you actually KNOW what it means to make out with someone?" Andrea asked her.

Shaking her head, Lauren saw Andrea lean in towards her. She whispered something in her ear, and Lauren's face burned red again at the mere mention.

"Okay, that was NOT what I meant!" she whimpered as Andrea leaned back.  
"I thought it was to kiss someone intensely."

"Ro probably thinks the same thing," Andrea shrugged.

"Wait," Tyler exclaimed.  
"How innocent IS Ro?"

"You know that guy in my chemistry class? Mark?" Andrea wondered.  
"Yeah, he found out that she didn't know what  _Netflix and Chill_ meant."

"Okay, there's a story behind this, I can tell," Tana laughed.  
"What the fuck happened?"

"He told me that Ro called him one weekend asking to 'Netflix and Chill,' at her house, so he was like 'Um, do you know what that means?' And she told him that it was watching Netflix and chilling on the couch together."

"And then what?"

"He hung up."

"So she still doesn't know what it means?" Jesse asked.

"No, she does," Andrea clarified.  
"She came to me and asked me what it meant, so I told her. And the look on her face when she found out is something I will probably NEVER forget."

"Wait," Lauren gasped in surprise.   
"So 'Netflix and Chill' doesn't actually mean watching Netflix and chilling on the couch together?"

"Nope."

"Then what does it mean? Cuz last Friday, I heard Tana telling Gabbie she was gonna, and I quote, 'invite that daddy of a chemistry teacher over to my house for Netflix and Chill.'"

"OKAY, and we're moving on!" Tana quickly interrupted with a laugh.  
"Who's next?"

"Oh shit," Jesse exclaimed.  
"I think it's my turn."

As he leaned in to spin, Lauren heard Andrea whispering to Tana.

"Why the fuck would you do it with a chemistry teacher?" she whispered harshly.

"He's hot, okay?" Tana whispered back.

"But he's married."

"No, he and his wife got a divorce."

"Wait, how do you know THAT?"

"Research, of course."

Soon the bottle came to a gradual stop, landing on.........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you want Mr. Jesse "Prankster" Wellens to lock lips with?
> 
> OR will he be the first male to take a dare?
> 
> Tana Mongeau-Gabbie Hanna  
> DeStorm Power-Gabbie Hanna  
> Liza Koshy-Tana Mongeau  
> Gabbie Hanna-Alex Wassabi (dare)  
> Lauren Riihimaki-Alex Wassabi  
> Jesse Wellens-  
> Andrea Russett-  
> Alison-  
> Alex Wassabi-  
> Tyler Oakley-  
> Joey Graceffa-


End file.
